Asymmetry is Beautiful
by Zora and Phoenix
Summary: The usual gang get some new classmates, Lucinda and her meister, An8nA. It's safe to say, An8nA won't get along with Kid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** - We do NOT own Soul Eater. We just own our characters and this story. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1**

**An8nA's PoV-**

It was 5:30 in the morning and Lucinda and I were walking along towards the DWMA. We were walking up the stairs to the main entrance in silence, both tired from the chaotic night before. We had just moved into our new apartment and on the way to it I had fallen asleep. Let's just say, Mother Nature is a bitch. Anyway, Luce had moved our stuff in and then put me on the couch. We had both slept like rocks but are still tired this morning.

As we approached the entrance, I reached out and yanked open the doors. We wandered around the hallways quietly, the only sound was the tapping of Luce's cane as we walked, before we somehow managed to find our way in front of our newly assigned classroom.

**Death the Kid's PoV-**

I turn around at the sound of the classroom door opening. As far as I knew, even though it was about thirty minutes early, everyone was already there minus the teacher and we all knew Stein wouldn't come in until the start of class. Other people turned as well out of curiosity. Through the door comes a girl who looks like she just walked right out of the Victorian Era. She was almost perfectly symmetrical.

I rushed forward at once and fixed her belt carefully, which had been leaning to one side, though I could do nothing about the actual buckle, and I plucked off the pin that had been on one side of the belt. I then take the girl by the arms and make her stand with her hands both on her cane, centered perfectly in front of her.

She blinked at me, seeming either startled or confused, possibly both. Then, from behind her, came into the room someone so unsymmetrical, even I couldn't fix them.

"Oh, Lucinda! What happened to you? You look horrible!" She plucked the pin from my hand and turned to who I assume is Lucinda.

"Hey! Wait, what are you doing!" I said.

Less then five seconds later, the other girl- No. The asymmetrical abomination turned away and revealed as she had been before I fixed her.

"You!" I pointed at the unsymmetrical girl. "You monster!"

There was some laughing from behind me but I ignored them as I, once again, came forward as if to fix the girl.

I never got the chance to do anything because the girl, Lucinda, of only about 5'1", hit me over the head hard with her cane. The last thing I heard before I was knocked unconscious was the girl saying, "Don't touch me."

**Soul Eater's PoV- **

Maka and I stood side by side each other in the classroom, frozen in our spots due to the events happening by the door. When Kid had his tantrum, me, along with the rest of the class, burst out laughing.

Liz and Patti went over to Kid, who was laid out on the floor, completely out. Patti was laughing her head off and Liz was shaking her head and saying, "It was bound to happen someday."

The 'monster' took one look at the unconscious Kid, and kicked him. Kid jolted awake and glared at her. He jumped up, and began to scavenge around the room for a pair of scissors. When he finally found a pair, he bolted towards the unsymmetrical girl. He went for her hair, but before he could reach it, the cool girl turned into two knives and went to the 'monster.' Both knives were pointed at Kid's throat, so he stops.

"You touch me, and I will castrate you." she says in a deadly tone.

**An8nA's POV**

The mostly symmetrical boy backed up, and dropped the scissors. I let my hands fall, and he stepped forward, taking about two minutes to fix my barbed wire crown, which has been leaning to one side. When he stepped back, he nodded his head in approval. I used one finger and, in the span of about one second, tilted it back into place.

The kid in front of me got down on his knees with her hands raised into the air. "Whyyyyyy?" He yelled at no one person in particular.

I stepped around him with a disgusted look on my face. Lucinda followed me and came to a stop behind me to lean forward on her cane. She didn't actually need it but she loved the damn thing so I had no problems with it.

Before we knew it, we were surrounded by a group of overly exited classmates over getting new students. "Here we go," I groaned and Lucinda just nodded her head. We knew what it felt like to be new in many ways in many different places.

One girl with pigtails on either side of her head smiled extra friendly at us. "What are your names?"

I looked at her. "My name is An8nA, spelled A-N-8-N-A but pronounced Anna. This here is Lucinda." Lucinda tipped her hat at the group. "Your hair is symmetrical, I do not like it." I said bluntly.

Behind us, Death the Kid began bleeding from his mouth.

Maka tilted her head to one side, ignoring my somewhat rude comment. "Why do you have a number in your name?"

Behind us, Death the Kid got to his feet and came around to face us. "More importantly, how do you, the most unsightly asymmetrical being I've ever laid eyes on, have the most symmetrical name!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know! Ask my parents, oh wait, they're dead." I gave him the most intimidating look I could muster and Lucinda just shook her head. Death the Kid glared back at me and the two of us were suddenly locked in a deadly staring contest.

Lucinda looked over her shoulder at the entrance of the classroom where, just then, their teacher, Stein, came rolling in on his chair of doom. She looked back at me but I didn't notice him. "You will not win this, kid." I was extremely competitive, even about this sort of thing.

Lucinda pulled on my shoulder but I took no notice.

"Alright, kids. Find yourself a seat, sit in it and be quiet." Came a voice from behind me and I whirled around to see our teacher, a man sitting on a rolling chair with a screw right through his head.

"OMIGOSH! You're perfectly unsymmetrical …WAIT!", she stops in front of him, " Your glasses….. There." She turned his glasses to one side and then proceeds to glomp him.

Stein didn't really seem to know what to do with her so he patiently waited for her to get off him as he blankly stared at the rest of the class.

Everyone went to their seats and me and Lucinda found ourselves with no choice but to sit behind Death the Kid. Next to me sat some guy with funny-looking pink hair and on the other side of Lucinda sat another guy with 'Soul' written on his headband. Next to that guy, I noticed, sat the girl with the symmetrical pigtails.

"Alright, since this is the first day of class, I'll call role now. Reply 'Here.' if you are here.

I leaned forward on my left hand and rested my chin in my upturned palm. Next to me, Lucinda rested her cane on the desk in front of her. Down below, our whacked out teacher began to call role. When he got down to my name, it was obvious he was having trouble trying to pronounce it. "Alright, I give up, how do you say your name?" He looked straight at me as if he had somehow matched the name up with its owner.

"My name is An8nA, Spelled A-N-8-N-A and pronounced like Anna." I said for the second time already today.

The teacher scratched his head. "Why's there an eight in your name?"

Lucinda rolled her eyes. "Uh, that's a bit of a sensitive topic right now." She said and Stein just held up his hands as if in mock defeat. From that moment, I decided that verbally sparring with him would prove to be both fun and interesting.

I raised my hand. "Can I say something?" I gave the most innocent look I could.

"Uh, sure?"

My innocent face suddenly turned to a glare of scorn. "Dumb-ass."

He seemed to ignore that statement because he went on with calling the role.

Needless to say, we 'enjoyed' a class of dissecting frogs until one girl fainted, which made me and Lucinda both start laughing.

After class, Lucinda and I walked along the hallway, me with my hands on my pockets when we were confronted by a blue-haired kid from our class, followed by a tall girl with long black hair in a ponytail and a worried expression. The kid was much shorter than me but he didn't seem to notice nor care.

"Hey you!" He pointed in my face. "Don't you try to outshine me! No one's a bigger star than I am!"

"Black Star!" The girl from behind him called.

I eyed his finger in my face and, without missing a beat, bit his finger until he called mercy. I was sorely tempted to bite his finger off, but that would make me a cannibal. Not that I would mind, but I might get in trouble. Once he cried out, I let it go.

"I don't really care about who's the bigger star, but from the way you're acting, your ego is bigger than your brain." I heard Lucinda stifle a giggle beside me. I turned to her and smirked. We both left Black Star and Tsubaki to tend to his wounded finger.

"Next time", I called over my shoulder, "Don't stick your finger in my face, or I'll bite it completely off."

**Lord Death's POV-**

I called the new students into my office, and waited patiently. I've been watching them all day. An8nA was certainly not one to mess with, and I have a feeling that this mission will only make things worse, but it has to be done, and they're the best of the students. They approach me and I signal for them to wait. They give me a confused look, but two minutes later, my son and his weapons appear.

"Oh goody, you've all arrived. Well then, down to business. I have a mission for you five, but you'll have to work together for this mission to succeed. Okie-dokie?"

They don't answer, but I know they understand. I explain their mission and send them off. Shortly afterwards, Stein appears.

"To what to I owe this pleasure, Stein?" I ask.

"That new girl, An8nA, she killed her own father because he was a witch, right?

"No, her father had killed her mother, and in turn, An8nA killed him. It was just a bonus that it was a witch soul. She has asked me to keep it here," He holds up a jar with a witch soul in it. "Until she has collected the rest of the ninety-nine souls. Lucinda, of course has her own story, but we'll talk about that another time. Would you like to watch them on their first mission?"

"Sure, why not?" he replied in monotone.

I sigh and turn to my mirror to watch.

**Lucinda's PoV-**

We traveled on our way to Paris, France, Liz, Patti and I all in weapon forms until we get there. An8nA has her air-propelled rollerblades and, apparently, Death the Annoying Kid has a similarly modified skateboard. I was in my double knife form, one perfectly balanced throwing knife and one, much larger and heavier, Saxe knife and had been placed in An8nA's over the shoulder knife holder.

All of us were well on our way to getting there but it was obvious that An8nA was getting impatient. "How far away it is?"

Death the Kid looked over at her. "We're not that far, now shut up."

An8nA, not one to refuse any sort of proposal for a fight, looked over at him with a scowl. "I wasn't talking to you, Stripes." She must have found some sort of weakness in him because he literally fell right off his skateboard.

She stopped to smile triumphantly at him in his moment of weakness. Liz and Patti came out of their weapon forms and stretched for a moment before Patti went over to Death the Kid, who has assumed some weird position with his head down on the floor where he was hitting the floor, to comfort him and Liz walked over to us.

She rolled her eyes and explained to us that the fact that his hair is so unsymmetrical is kinda like his taboo while Kid was ranting about asymmetrical garbage.

An8nA grinned and I got out of my weapon form, pretty sure that we were going to be here for a while from their arguing. I just leaned forward on my cane and wished I had some popcorn when Liz, followed by An8nA, walked over to him.

"Kid, you're not garbage. If you were garbage, you'd smell a lot worse!"

Kid looked up at Patti with some look of supreme creepiness mixed in with a little bit of hope. "Really? You mean it? I'm not garbage?"

An8nA's grin seemed to get wider. "You're not garbage. The three stripes in your hair are flawless!"

Death the Kid began to bleed from the mouth for the second time that day and I couldn't help myself but laugh along with An8nA as Liz and Patti struggled to get Kid through his symmetry breakdown.

Eventually, they managed to get him to continue on the way to Paris and he and An8nA somehow ended up racing each other to see who could get to the destination faster.

When we were almost to Paris, Kid started to pull ahead on his skateboard so An8nA narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lucinda. Longbow form, now." I raised an eyebrow but didn't ask, just transformed from my knives form into my longbow form and An8nA caught me. She then decided to have one of her panic attacks. "Oh no! You're symmetrical in that form! Here….. All better." He had tied a ribbon on one end of my longbow form.

Satisfied that I was unsymmetrical now, she raised me and pulled back, readying to fire one of the soul wavelength arrows at Kid, which as I may proudly state, is dark purple. Kid turned around to sneer at us just in time to save his head from being impaled by one of my arrows.

Kid shakes his fist at us and begins to yell. "Hey! What was that for!"

An8nA smiles as sweetly as she can. "Nooooo~thing." She then promptly fires another arrow at Kid, this one hitting him in the knee and knocking him off his skateboard.

**Stein's PoV-**

Having been watching An8nA and Death the Kid fight for quite some time in mild amusement, I shook my head when she shot him in the knee. "They're not going to get along no matter what, are they?"

Lord Death shook his head. "Apparently not."

**END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters, but we do own the plot and OC's of this particular story. Sorry it took so long to update, so personal things came up preventing us from getting together to work on it. Thanks to IzzWolf234 and Elliac Sivad****for reviewing the story. I really appreciate it! And now, without further ado, ENJOY!**

**-Phoenix**

**Chapter 2**

**-Unknown's POV**

I was just finishing up on my latest invention, when my beloved dog, Garth, came up and started to rub himself against my leg, begging for attention, or food, I can never tell with him. I turn around and catch sight of all the other dogs that I have created out of their cages. Confused, I look down at Garth and stared at him nervously for he had never done anything like this before. I bend down in order to get closer to his face, which turned out to be a bad move on my part, because as I did, he lunged for my neck. I felt his teeth penetrate my neck, his elongated teeth tearing into my skin and I could almost feel my veins pop as they were torn open. My green eyes widened and I knew this would be the last time I would ever see my beloved dog, or anything for that matter. I managed to make a half-hearted smile and murmur, "Good boy." Then I let out what would be known as a 'last gasp' of air. My vision turning black, I could feel the now dull pain of the other dogs joining in as they feasted and, before I knew it, all was lost….

**-Death the Kid's POV**

We had just managed to arrive in Paris without killing each other, when the sun sank down beyond the horizon, so An8nA set out to go find us a place to stay while Liz, Patty, and I went to get food, we would start our investigation in the morning. When we had bought some take out, we found our way to Lucinda, who sat on a bench outside the nice looking hotel the An8nA found. It was asymmetrical, of course, but I managed to refrain from having a meltdown, to everyone's apparent pleasure. After we had finished eating, we figured out where everyone was sleeping, and it ended up that Lucinda, Liz and Patty would sleep in an adjoining room on a separate bed and An8nA and I would share the bed, don't know how that happened, but An8nA didn't seem to have a problem because she went in the bathroom to change, coming out in booty shorts and a long sleeve shirt that hung off her left shoulder shortly after it was decided. She tossed a glare over at me, and then fell on the bed, fast asleep, before she her head had even made contact with the pillow. I too went to change in the bathroom, and came out in my usual, perfectly symmetrical, pajamas. Then, I went to lie down, keeping a bit of distance from An8nA. It was not yet 8:08, my preferred time to fall asleep, so I looked around to find something to do with my time. My eyes landed on the sleeping asymmetrical abomination, and I mentally decided that I was going to make her hair a little more even, but still unsymmetrical, because otherwise she'd kill me. Though, the sole fact that I was even going to attempt to shorten her long side meant that I'd have to watch my back. Waiting for her to turn to the side and until she began to breathe evenly, I took the pair of scissors that I'd been hiding and started snipping away at the girl's hair. When I finished, 8 minutes later, I took a few steps back and studied the finished product of my work. Her hair was no longer two completely different lengths, but all one length except for the bangs on the right side, which had been cut so that it slants to meet the rest of the hair, which wasn't quite as bad as if could have been. So now she was a bit more acceptable in my eyes, though she was still an abomination to me. When I looked down at her face, my heart skipped a beat. She was actually kind of cute, besides the fact that she's completely asymmetrical. Not that I'd ever tell her, but I never realized it before because I was so distracted by her outrageous asymmetrical hair lengths. Oh, if she ever found out I thought such things, not only would she kill me, but she'd embarrass me in front of the whole school first, and I'd never hear the end of it from Soul Eater And Black*Star. I heaved a sigh, telling myself to stop thinking such things. Casting a glance over at the clock on the nearby bedside table, I cursed to myself, climbing into the bed quickly. I'd miss the perfect time to fall asleep if I allowed myself to think about An8nA like this. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep quickly.

**-Lucinda's PoV**

Since it was far too early for Patti, with all her energy, to fall asleep, that apparently meant that neither me, nor Liz, would be able to get even a wink of sleep until the younger girl, in both body and mindset, would fall asleep. At the mercy of her excitement, I sighed.

I was sitting on the bed with my legs crossed in front of me, gripping a pillow in my hands to keep from attempting murder on the girl. We were all tired after the long trip. The two in the other room because of having to keep a look out and actually taking us there. Us three because staying in weapon form for so long was tiring. Of course, that didn't seem to get through to Patti. Looking over at Liz, who sat in a nearby chair with her head leaned back against the wall, I frowned. My face seemed to portray my emotions, which were mostly wonder at how the girl across the room from me could possible put up with the menace that was Patti. I couldn't keep myself from wondering what on Earth went through the girl's mind on a daily basis.

"….. So, then we switched off weapon forms and Liz was like 'PEW PEW PEW' and then I was like 'PEW PEW PEW' and we killed them all!" the girl said, sitting at the foot of the bed. She was frantically waving her arms in the air to emphasize. "The mummies were really big too!"

Leaning forward to place my cheek in my left hand, centered on my knee, I refrained myself from rolling my eyes. "Sounds exciting."

Patti nodded her head excitedly. "Yeah! Liz was all scared and I was like 'We'll be fine.' Then, I was like, "Hey, sis. I've been wondering something. How come everyone always closes their eyes when they sneeze?" At this point, my eye twitched just listening to her retell their little escapade at the pyramid of Anubis. What a random thing to say… "'Is it to keep their eyes from popping out of their heads? Do you know?' And then Liz was like, 'Nooooo.' so I was like, 'Okay!'"

Picking my head up, I got a brilliant idea. "I hate to cut your 'lovely' story short but, could you go down the hall and get us some ice? We could use some for our drinks, don't you think?"

Her blue eyes widened at the thought. "You're right! I'll go get some right now!" Literally jumping off the bed, she dashed out of the room.

Shaking my head, I called after her. "You forgot the container!"

I heard Patti stop and turn. "Oops!" She giggled, taking the container this time and ran off down the hall to get some ice. Sighing contentedly, I fell back onto a pillow, happy to finally have some peace, if only for a while.

Across the room, Liz shook her head at me. "You manipulative bitch." she said, though her words were contradictory to her smile. I guess she didn't always like Patti's noise either.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "You can't tell me you're not thanking me on the inside." My fingers sought out my slanted belt to fiddle with, just something to occupy my fingers for the moment.

Liz sighed. "Yes, well, she can be a little annoying… But she's not all bad. You'll get used to her."

I sat up and stared at her. "I certainly hope so." Hearing Patti's footsteps coming back, I internally sighed. She ran.

"I got the ice!" she announced as she came in the door.

Liz stood up from the chair and caught the door just as Patti was about to slam it. "That's great. But try not to be so loud, Kid is in the other room and you know how he HATES to be woken up past 8:08."

I smirked to myself. "If he's not bleeding on the floor yet, courtesy of An8nA, who, by the way, doesn't like to be woken up either."

Patti nodded her head, attempting to whisper now. "Oh… Okay!" I shook my head. Only Patti would whisper yell. "I'll just put the ice in the bathroom then!"

The female walked into the bathroom and put the ice on the counter, pausing a bit to look at the bed, before coming in and plopping herself down across the foot of the bed that I was currently sitting on.

Liz sat down next to her. "Why don't we try to actually get some sleep? God knows what we might be doing tomorrow."

"Good idea, wow you're really smart Lucy!"

My eye twitched a bit as she spoke this new nickname for me, thinking, 'Lucy? Luc, I'm used to, but Lucy? That's such a girly nickname... Oh well, best not to delve any further into the matter.'

~Time Skip~

**An8nA's PoV**

I woke up in the morning feeling slightly off balance. Brushing the feeling off as paranoia, which seemed to stalk me everywhere I went, I crawled out of the bed, leaving the covers slightly crumpled, figuring that Symmetrical boy would fix the bed how he liked it, which I would screw up every change I would get. Chuckling to myself at the thought of him scrambling to fix it every few minutes, I made my way over to the bathroom to wash my face. Making it to the bathroom, I did just that before lifting my face to glance at my image in the mirror. My eyes widened and found themselves drawn to the area where my once long hair OUGHT to be.

As I took in this bit of information, I started hyperventilating. Stumbling out of the bathroom, I paced around the hotel room before stopping in front of the closet mirror and did the only this I could do in this situation: I dug my fingers into her hair and screamed bloody murder. Still screaming like a banshee on the prowl, I sunk to my knees on the floor, leaning my forehead against the cold mirror. All of my screaming woke everyone else up, Kid bolting up in the bed near me and I could hear to telltale noises of scrambling to get up from the conjoined room to this one. It was Lucinda who slammed the door open, her normally tidy hair a mess.

"What in Sam's Hell is going on in here?" she questioned before looking at my form in the floor, clutching at my hair. My screams had died down to small whimpers in the midst of my panic attack. Liz and Patti were right behind Lucinda to check up on us, Liz's hair poking over one of Lucinda's shoulders and Patti peeking in on the other side in the doorway. Lucinda's grey eyes traveled up and down the length of my form on the floor, noticing the cut length of my hair.

"Oh. My. GOD..." Her gaze traveled over to Kid, who had gotten himself out of the bed to join in staring at An8nA on the floor.

"What have you done?" Patti couldn't seem to retain a giggle from Lucinda's side.

"Kid's in trouble! Kid's in trouble!" she chanted. Liz sighed to herself, backing away once she noticed that nobody was injured or had died. "

Jeez, I thought somebody was murdered..." she muttered to herself. Death the Kid stood still in his symmetrical pajamas while he stared at An8nA.

"Me? I didn't do anything. She must have sleep cut it or something..." An8nA, who had previously gone silent and still on the floor, turned her head very slowly to look at Kid with a glare that would have impaled Kid a thousand times over if she had the power to do so.

"You..." Lucinda shook her head a bit to herself. "Oh, you did it now." Death the Kid took a defensive step backwards, managing to trip himself on the end of the covers, which had fallen onto the floor. An8nA took this initiative to pounce forward, almost as if a cat that was trying to claw Death the Kid's face off. Lucinda leaped forward as well, snaking her hands under An8nA's arms and holding her back in a headlock as the girl flailed around in her grip.

"An8nA! It can't be changed now and you can't kill Kid! You KNOW how much trouble that would cause us!" Liz and Patti had come forth from the doorway as well, moving over to Kid to serve as barriers as Patti yanked Kid to his feet.

An8nA continued to squirm in Lucinda's grasp, though the girl only pulled her back more, surprisingly strong for someone as small as she was. "Lucinda, let go of me! I promise I won't kill him, I just want to maim or seriously injure him!"

Lucinda refused to let go of the struggling girl, afraid of the result she would be met with if she did at the moment. She'd most likely have to continue holding her back like this for a while before it would be safe. And even that she would still have to keep a VERY CLOSE eye on her. She knew what An8nA was capable of. Death the Kid scrambled backward more, all the way against the air conditioner now, Liz and Patti still in between the two feuding parties.

"It was an accident! I swear!" An8nA let out a low, menacing growl at that. "An accident my ass!" she yelled, arms and legs flailing out as if assailing an invisible foe. It was then that Liz spoke up. "Now, now, I'm sure Kid had good intentions...right? Let's just all calm down..." Patti grinned, as always, overly happy. "Yeah! Let's all calm down and get over it what some cake! ... Oh, wait. We don't have any cake... BUT NOT TO WORRY. We can go get some!" Liz sighed. "Patti, I don't think this is the time for that sort of thing..." Patti frowns. "Yeah, you're right, big sis... That's why you're here, so you can keep everybody in line! YEAH!" Lucinda remained quiet during their little sisterly conversation before speaking again. "An8nA, what's done is done. It can't be changed. Besides, it'll grow back. No worries." An8nA continued to growl some more while Death the Kid kept his distance. Then, it occurred to her what Lucinda had said. "Hmmmmm. I guess you're right..." Lucinda gave a small 'hmph' sound, as if insulted.

"Of course I'm right, you dunce. I'm always right." An8nA sighed, her body falling limp as her limbs just seemed to fall to the floor, to which Lucinda knelt down to set her down gently. "Lucinda's always right." Luc cooed soothingly. Liz, Patti, and Death the Kid all stared at the odd couple, unsure of what they should do so they all stayed silent for now. Especially Kid, who feared that, if he said anything, he'd only re-anger An8nA. As Lucinda layed her down on the floor, they all watched as the previously vicious and animalistic girl simply fell asleep, right there. Satisfied with that, Lucinda stood up and stalked back into the weapon's room, returning with her cane in hand. The girl carefully tip-toed around the now sound asleep An8nA, coming to stand in front of Liz and Patti.

"Excuse me, gals..." she said softly, a seemingly reassuring smile on her face. Seeing no reason not to, the two firearms weapons parted the way for Lucinda, who walked by them to come to a stop right in front of Kid, who was now sitting on the air conditioner. Her reassuring smile dropped instaniously, her arms rearing back to hold her cane like a baseball bat, which she swung at his jaw. The end of the cane collided against his jaw with brute force, knocking Kid's head around as his fell on the air conditioner, knocked out cold. Lucinda huffed to herself as she turned 180 degrees on her heel to face the two other weapons, who stood, dumbfounded, staring at her. "Come on girls. Let the two sleeping beauties sleep while we make plans for today." The girl led the way back to the conjoined room, the two firearm weapons walking after her. Needless to say, the team of three had a newfound respect for Lucinda after that.

**[End of chapter]**


End file.
